Rejected!
by Pistols For Pandas
Summary: Warning: Contains intense randomness. please R&R! x-over of whatever comes to mind!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

The sky was a dark red, while Phil raised his shotgun, outside the city walls of Endenberg

The sky was a dark red, while Phil raised his shotgun, outside the city walls of Endenberg. "Ready?" Phil inquired of Jonathan,

"When you are." Jonathan said.

"So, I'm afraid this is the last time we will be seeing each other after this," Phil bragged.

"You don't have to do this, Phil."

"Yes I do, ready…and…pull!"

The clay pigeon flew in the air, and Phil pulled the trigger almost instantly, and he hit it directly. While Phil was looking at his destroyed pigeon, Jonathan noticed a big crate with an arm hanging over the side. "Phil, what's in there? Are those…people? Wait a second…you shot Frank! How could you?!" Jonathan screamed.

"Jonathan, I can explain. Those are people who weren't paying attention and walked right in front of me when I shot."

"Oh. Okay then."

But, just a few miles away, a council was held between two elves, three dwarves, one man, eighteen wizards, and a walking, talking, pineapple, were discussing the fate of the Bling Of Mordor.

"we must use it to our advantage, the bling of Mordor must be used to destroy everything evil in the world, or Sauron will use it to destroy the world!" Juliper the wizard exclaimed.

"We must destroy it ourselves in the fires of the factory where it was made!" Pineapple exclaimed.

"But where in this frickin world WAS it made?" Mr. Perfection the immortal mortal exclaimed.

"The bling is supposed to have inscriptions appear when heated, so bring out…The Burninator!" Juan the dwarf exclaimed.

Trogdor appeared and breathed fire upon the bling, and the inscription read, 'MADE IN CHINA'

Eduardo leaped to his feet and screamed, "It has lead! It is positive for lead! Run!"

Chapter 2: Will Phil be charged as a murderer when the police finds out? Will Jonathan leak the story? Will The Council be lead poisoned? stay tuned or I'll pop a bottle cap in your butt!


	2. Chapter 2: The Fellowship of the Bling!

Jonathan seemed surprised at how many bodies were in the crate, but people walking by started to notice

Jonathan seemed surprised at how many bodies were in the crate, but people walking by started to notice. People began to panic, started to call the cops, so Jonathan and Phil ran for it. They hopped in to Jonathan's 2004 Nissan Maxima. While Phil was driving, he headed for the first shelter he saw, the council chamber about seven miles away. He floored the vehicle, jumping a cliff, evaded seventeen cop cars, and successfully ran over 15 of the 18 wizards. The car finally died, and left Phil and Jonathan in the middle of the council.  
"Oh my God," Phil groaned, "I think I broke m' back. Oohh, ow"  
"Same here, Phil" Jonathan wheezed.  
The wisest of the elves, Enphileâ, approached them, and said to them, "you who have fallen from the sky, who are most wise and valiant (whatever that means), must be the Chosen Ones to bring the Bling of Mordor to whatever factory it was made in, and destroy it. Are you up to the challenge?"

"But waait, what happened to the original fellowship of the bling? Isn't that Frodo's job?" Jonathan inquired.

"No, Frodo signed a record deal with Slim Shady Records. He's replaced Eminem as the face of Slim Shady Records and is currently working with 50 Cent on his newest single."

"Sam? Merry? Pippin?"

"Ummmm…I'll just say that hobbits taste a lot like chicken. Anyhow, change of subject, will you accept the mission. With you will be Mr. Perfection the immortal mortal, your leader of course, Juliper Sanctuminium, Head wizard of the…wizard…ummm…emporium, we'll also send Eduardo, our Filipino elf, and Juan the Mexican dwarf." Enphileâ exclaimed.

"Alright team let's work together and we can get to that factory in China" Mr. Perfection exclaimed.

Everyone gave a very heavy sigh, except for Mr. Perfection, he's always happy

Chapter 3: How long will it take for everyone to hate Mr. Perfection? I hate him don't know about you. Stay tuned or ill hurt you!


End file.
